talesofthedarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Camarilla Offices
These roles exist above the Princes, and answer to the authority of the Ivory Tower. will finish at a later date Roles Inner Council The Inner Council is made up of Elders from each of the 8 Clans and 6 Covenants. They are the epitome of what it means to be apart of the Ivory Tower, and make executive decisions for all of the Camarilla. Their seat of power is the Ivory Castle in Bavaria. The names and members are kept secret, as is the entrance into the castle. Very few alive today know the location of the castle and its entrance; fewer still the identities of the Inner Council. Imperator The supreme military leader of the Camarilla. Few know his true name and thus most refer to him simply by his title. Out of the highest ranking offices within the Camarilla, the Imperator is the only one that is publicly active. Justicar Justicars are the lieutenants of the Imperator. There are currently 14 Justicars active right now, one for each Clan and Covenant. They make roughly $2,000,000 a year to serve as judge, jury, and executioner for the Camarilla. Justicars have a great deal of power and can take apart entire cities and rebuild them if necessary. Legatus Legates are the common military commanders who are in charge of a theater or campaign. Legates are capable of organizing multiple cities into a cohesive fighting force to fend off Sabbat Crusades or other large threats. While they are obliged to obey the commands of a Justicar or Imperator, they are given a great deal of autonomy to conduct large-scale operations as they see fit. A Legates first job to protect the Camarilla and those under their banner. They do not answer to a Prince, but it is often wise to entertain and curry the favor of the Princes responsible for the cities a Legatus has been put in charge of defending. They make roughly $1,000,000 a year. Archon Archons are the soldiers of the Justicars. They roam the Camarilla enforcing the will of all those who exist above them. They are part police part paramilitary. They are above local law and are called in to deal with threats deemed too expansive for local Princes. They only answer to Justicars. They make roughly $230,000 a year. Alastor Alastors are veteran Archons who serve as bounty hunters for the Ivory Tower. They hunt down those on the Red List and bring them to justice. The Alastor's only master is the Justicar. They make $480,000 a year. Auditor When a kindred has breached the Masquerade for whatever reason, an Auditor cleans up the mess. They are tech, social, and media savvy individuals who roam the country patching up the breaches. However this is not their only job. An Auditor also works to keep the world as a whole ignorant of a Vampire's existence. The people who go on television and scoff at the idea of supernatural creatures are usually Auditor Ghouls. Auditors, like Alastors, only answer to Justicars. They make roughly $300,000 a year. Josian Josians are Archons who have the job of cleaning up insidious internal influences, such as infernalists, Gehenna cults, and other nefarious groups of individuals. Josians are likened to an Inquisitor and the arrival of one in a city is a valid cause for concern. They are sneaky, methodical, and relentless. They make $250,000 a year. Dog Catchers Dog Catchers are Archons who hunt down Werewolves and work towards minimizing Werewolf incursions on Camarilla interests.